in_a_world_of_our_ownfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Sofia The Odyssey/The Academies of the Realm - Sign-ups
only through mastery, do we evolve intro Hello again, everyone! I trust everyone is doing well :) Today, I bring you the second of a handful of sign ups. This one is for the Academies of the Realm, and as usual, they are bound by the element they are associated with. Most elements do in fact observe an education, with the exception of a few. Here are things to keep in mind as far education goes: *The two nomadic elements, Earth and Fire, do NOT observe education and thus they have no academy. *The three civilized elements, Water, Air and Undead, observe an education; however, it is not mandatory for characters of those elements to go to school. *The remaining five elements, Tech, Magic, Life, Light and Dark, also regarded as the sophisticated elements, observe an education; unlike the civilized elements though, education is mandatory for all characters of a certain age. That age varies across academy. how to sign up in the comments below, answer the following: *Title of choice *Activity level *Any character plans? *Comments/Questions? the general concept #the first titles listed are the senior most of all. they are the the Nexi in charge of the eight academies, and it is their duty to supervise normal order. (think of these as the principal of a given school) #*the following titles are this; Master of the Deep, Duchess of the Tempest, Sage of the Underworld, Administrator of the Academy, Magi of the Mind, Headmaster/Headmistress, Observer of the Soul and Seer of the Supernova. #the second titles are ones responsible for all the teachers; they ensure that all teachers are held to the same standard and no teacher is causing issues. (they're like an assistant principal in a way, but for teachers) #*Servant of the Tsunami, Lord/Lady of the Hurricane, Emissary of Judgement, Enforcer of the Academy, Magi of the Heart, Overseer of Academics, Master of the Illusion, Eye of the Moon. #the third set are all the senior counselors; Nexi in this role oversee all the counselors of each academy, whose function is to ensure the well-being of both students and teachers. they're not much more special than an ordinary counselor, just with a little more responsibility. #*Interpreter of the Tides, Lord/Lady of the Tornado, Sage of Second Chances, Mediator of Conflict, Magi of the Soul, Senior Counselor, Seer of the Heavens, Emissary of the Darkness. #the final title listed is the one responsible for the students; it's the job of these Nexi to ensure that all students are on a path to success at a given academy. they are the ones who will assign classes to students, and are generally the first step when punishment is given out. (they're assistant principals for students, essentially) #*Navigator of the Oceans, Prince/Princess of the Thunderstorm, Philosopher of the Underworld, Beacon of the Skilled, Magi of the Body, Emissary of the Student Body, Architect of the Young Stars, Envoy of the Night. Deep End Training Fields Some way away from the beauty of Aqua Eden, lies an unusual sort of place that is said to be a place of learning; the Deep End Training Fields. It's not as formal sounding as any of the other academies, but Water Element Nexi have never really been known for their brilliance. That's to say however, they are not fools, and while Deep End was meant to train young warriors of the waters, it has since expanded in purpose to teach those not otherwise inclined to war. Now it stands as a place where all Water Element Nexi can come to learn about the world beyond their homes, and learn to protect it as well. Master of the Deep *TBD - RPed by TBD Servant of the Tsunami *TBD - RPed by TBD Interpreter of the Tides *TBD - RPed by TBD Navigator of the Oceans *TBD - RPed by TBD Academy Among the Clouds Overlooking the city that they call Nine Mile Paradise, is an Academy like none other. For many speak of the magnificent Academy Among the Clouds, and its equally as magnificent home. It is said that the Academy has found its home inside a castle that used to be the home of royals, now repurposed to serve as a home to the many Nexi of the Air Element who seek to expand their horizons beyond what is taught to them at a young age. Duchess of the Tempest *Princess Phaedra of the Sky Lakes - RPed by Sofia Lord/Lady of the Hurricane *TBD - RPed by TBD Lord/Lady of the Tornado *TBD - RPed by TBD Prince/Princess of the Thunderstorm *TBD - RPed by TBD Thebes Academy of the Afterlife wip Sage of the Underworld *TBD - RPed by TBD Emissary of Judgement *Dame Elena Delaney - RPed by Z Sage of Second Chances *TBD - RPed by TBD Philosopher of the Underworld *TBD - RPed by TBD Prima Academy of Science and War wip Administrator of the Academy *TBD - RPed by TBD Enforcer of the Academy *TBD - RPed by TBD Mediator of Conflict *TBD - RPed by TBD Beacon of the Skilled *TBD - RPed by TBD The Observatory of the Mind In the heart of Chios, lies old ruins of a once fortress, but among these ruins stand towers and the land combined forms Chios' legendary school of magic; The Observatory of the Mind. The star academy of the Magic Element, this prestigious institution is also one of the most difficult to enroll in. All mages aspiring to learn from the best must prove themselves before the Council of Elders, but to even get to that point, mages must be competent in all basic forms of magic; additionally, all mages must be 15 years of age before they can be allowed to enroll. If and when a mage is accepted, they will undergo the demanding classes that will prepare them to be the new generation of wizarding masters. Magi of the Mind The Magi of the Mind is most senior of the four Magi of the Observatory. They are the face of the academy and it is their duty to oversee normal order within the walls of the Observatory. The most severe of punishments shall be observed with the Magi of the Mind. Beyond that, the Magi of the Mind is also held responsible by the Council of Elders in the event of war or other incidents to keep the student body safe. *TBD - RPed by Rida Magi of the Heart The Magi of the Heart is the second of the four Magi of the Observatory. Their responsibility are the mentors; the Magi of the Heart oversees all academic activities and ensures that all mentors follow the strict code of ethics that the Observatory prides itself on following. Additionally, when student-teacher incidents break out, the Magi of the Heart is the first to be involved in their investigation and will be the one to declare the punishment if needed. *TBD - RPed by TBD Magi of the Soul The Magi of the Soul is the third Magi of the Observatory. This Magi is often held as the most important; for their role is the well-being of all the mages and mentors. They are held by an even higher standard than all the other Magi; for they must be open to the minds of others and they must not deny any mage the chance to be heard. This Magi often has the responsibility of ensuring that all new mages feel comfortable with the environment of the Observatory and the same is true of the new mentors. *TBD - RPed by TBD Magi of the Body The Magi of the Body is the final Magi of the Observatory, and they are also the second most important one of the pack; their responsibility is the student body, and ensuring that all mages get a stable education. It is the Magi's job to assign classes and mentors to students and to do so in the most efficient manner possible. The Magi of the Body also oversees all extracurricular activities that any mages may desire, and their approval is required before anything gets going. *TBD - RPed by TBD The Academy of the Evergreen wip Headmaster/Headmistress *TBD - RPed by TBD Overseer of Academics *TBD - RPed by TBD Senior Counselor *TBD - RPed by TBD Emissary of the Student Body *TBD - RPed by TBD Academy of Constellations wip Observer of the Soul *TBD - RPed by TBD Master of the Illusion *TBD - RPed by TBD Seer of the Heavens *TBD - RPed by TBD Architect of the Young Stars *TBD - RPed by TBD The School of the Silver Huntress Colony 21 is the endgame for many Nexi of the Dark Element, but more so for the youngest, for within the home colony of the Dark, lies the incredible School of the Silver Huntress. The elegant academy seems to appear and disappear at will, but a fine mist is visible surrounding the academy; yet students of the shadows see nothing unusual. However the school does have a mysterious element to it nonetheless; students seem to be chosen in a way that legends only can explain. Those who seek to walk the roads of the Silver Huntress must be at least 11 years old, but they are not required to until the age of 13. Seer of the Supernova *TBD - RPed by TBD Eye of the Moon *TBD - RPed by TBD Emissary of the Darkness *TBD - RPed by TBD Envoy of the Night *TBD - RPed by TBD __Noeditsection__ Category:Blog posts